All That's Left is Raven
by Alice Tannis- The Sixth Siren
Summary: I've noticed that there isn't alot of stories based on Darkholme, so I made one. This is five years after she lost her powers, and how the local genetics corperation helped her get them back. (Sun Off Corperation is made by me, as is Agent Eleanor.) T for safety...
1. Chapter 1

All That's Left is Raven

 _I felt my power seeping out of me. I watched as my scales disappeared, and my skin turned apricot. They slipped off the back of my hand, leaving me nude on the floor of the truck. Erik looked down at me._

" _I'm sorry…" He turned, and the others followed him, leaving me alone._ 'Erik… Charles… No...' _I looked at my hands again. I felt different. I wasn't a mutant anymore. I wasn't_ Mystique _anymore, and she would never come back. I was Raven. All that's left is Raven..._


	2. Chapter 2

1… Life Alone

I sat in my living room. It had been 5 years since I had lost her, lost Mystique. I had learned to not want to change when i'm in danger, but I still felt the urge to when I was alone. I did this alot, reflected on that day and on her. I stared down at my hands, and ran one over the other.

I missed them all. Charles, Erik, Hank, Logan, Storm, Jean, everyone, but I wasn't one of them anymore. I didn't belong at the school. I wasn't an X-men. It would take a miracle to fix us.

I felt tears begin to run down my face. I clasped my arms over my chest and flopped backward onto the couch. I looked up at the ceiling while I cried. I knew I was alone. I knew I had survived this long, but it still hurt even after half a decade. I missed it all.

I smiled through my tears as I thought about Logan and Charles and Hank saving me from Erik's bullet. I thought about their faces looking down at me, and my face fell again. I remembered the sting of the needle, and the feeling of my seizure. I stopped crying, and sat up. I stood, and decided it was time to get some tea and calm down. Listen to some music.

I looked over my book as I turned on my radio. It began to play my favorite song, and I picked up the book.

"Oh Sunny, of course you would find the bright side, you little lizard you. I wish I could do the same." I spoke to my book. I was sort of bored with my house. I stared out the window next to me. I saw a few people walk past my house, and a few teenagers snuck behind it into the forest.

I shook my head and laughed. They thought they were smart and stealthy. Every time a parent came to my door, I told them only the truth. How much I said was based on how scared or worried the kid looked at me. Some had figured out my system, others were lucky, and some were dragged away by the ear or arm. I laughed again. I sipped my tea and continued reading. The music changed, and I felt my fingers tapping the back of the book.

I heard a knock on the door. I tried to keep my hopes down. I knew it wasn't Charles or any of the others. I was surprised by who it was. An agent in a black uniform was standing at my door. She had blonde hair and guns holstered to her sides.

"Are you Mystique? You need to come with me."

"Mystique is dead. I'm Raven, Raven Darkholme."

"Oh, well still... Uh, are you alright?" I realized that I was slowly beginning to frown.

"Oh, uh, yeah. I just, um, was thinking about my friends that I lost, a while ago."

"Yeah." She rubbed the back of her neck and started walking down the sidewalk in front of my house, and I hurried to catch up.

"Who are you?"

"Just call me Agent E, for now."

"I've heard of you. Saved the whole world more than once with your group. Uh, Sun Off Corperation,right? Heh, I remember when I was the one causing the problems."

"You do have quite a reputation."

"Did have quite a reputation. I had my powers taken away. I saved someone else, but lost part of me." I hugged myself. "I just miss my old life. I miss my friends. I miss the school. I miss Hank and Eric."

"Who?"

"Nevermind. Where are we going anyway?"

"Westchester, New York. Us Sun Offs have been talking with your friends, and we've come up with a few… _solutions_ for your problem."

"What? We're going to Charles's school? But I thought that there wasn't a way to…"

"You thought wrong. Xavier and I get along quite nicely, and he likes that everyone is special… well, except Kale. He just shoots people well. But you. You can change into anyone. It's amazing, and very special." I stopped and felt tears prickle my eyes again.

I shook my head at her, and felt rage boil inside me. "I'm not special anymore! How many times do I have to say it! Mystique, and the Raven that Charles loved, is gone! They died when I lost my power." I was screaming, and E. was obviously caught off guard by it.

"But we found a way to help! Trust me. They miss you just as much as you miss them. Charles is heartbroken!" I continued along with her, and she told me about how much the school has changed and how she had joined it.

I asked her about her powers, and she said that they were secret, but she might show them to me sometime.

She lead me to a small car, and she let me in. She drove, and we made it to Xavier Institute for Higher Learning in an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

2… Home Again

As we pulled through the gate, I was flooded with thoughts and emotion. I felt my chest clench, and my eyebrows pulled together. ' _A way to fix me? But It can't be. No. Could it? I want it to be real, but I can't bring myself to believe it.'_

The agent tapped my shoulder, and I came down to earth. I opened the car door, and held it for a moment as I stared up at the mansion. ' _Home.'_ I pushed away the thought. ' _Remember, don't get too excited. We don't want to be let down.'_ I closed the door, and she gestured toward the door. I followed her, and she pulled open the door. I was hit with a wall of shock. Everyone was in the room. Everyone. Like they were… waiting.

"Raven." I looked over at Charles. He smiled at me, and moved toward me. I was stuck in place. He moved next to me, and turned so he was looking the same direction as I was. "New and Improved, no?" I nodded. I noticed some unfamiliar faces, as well as old ones. The hall looked much different.

"Where… Where's Eric?" I couldn't pin his face.

"He, uh…"

"No! He couldn't have! It's only been… five years." I sighed. He did. Two years ago. I remembered seeing the grave stone, among others. Charles took my hand.

I looked around at the others. Hank smiled at me,and I smiled back. I panned over the others. "You don't know how much I missed all of you. You should have seen my desk this morning."

"You look so different. Still as beautiful as ever though." Hank winked at me. I winked back. "Turn it in a circle, Hank. Back at 'cha." He smiled. Charles began to pull me away, and I saw everyone return to what they were doing before I came in. E followed us.

"Eleanor, would you please bring out the case." Charles moved his chair behind the desk.

"Sure thing." The agent pulled a box from the top of a book shelf, and placed it in front of me. Charles told me to open it, and I clicked the code into the dials. The case lid opened, and I found a syringe inside. My stomach twisted. Ever since the incident with the power killer, i've had a thing about needles. Eleanor touched my shoulder again.

"Hey, guess what?" I watched as her skin shifted, and she became me. I looked at Charles, and he laughed.

"It's temporary. The one we'll give you is, of course, permanent." I sighed in relief.

"But wait. Who developed this… thing, and why hasn't it squandered her ability? She is normal, after all.

"Elen is a mutant. She cannot use her power at the moment, but she does have them. She is actually one of our newer students." She smiled at me.

"So that's why Eric liked it so much. I look so different." I shifted my gaze to the needle in the cloth lined case. I stared at it for the better part of two minutes. Finnaly, I picked it up.

"Here we go again." I closed my eyes and pushed the needle into my arm. It didn't hurt. It felt good, like I was me again. I thought about her, and I pulled the needle from my arm. I felt my skin shift. My eyes opened. I was back, and I wasn't going home. I was home. I suppose not _all_ that was left was Raven.

The End 


End file.
